Cintaku Nyangkut di Hati Abang Ojek Online
by Kuro Tamvan
Summary: Sasori sibuk boker di WC umum, Sakura akhirnya pulang naik Ojek Online. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari abang ojek onlinenya. Ada apa ya? Kok pas sampai rumah Sakura malah pingsan?


.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cintaku Nyangkut di Abang Ojek Online by Kuro Tamvan**

Rate: T ajah

Genre: Humor, romance maybe?

Pairing: Always SasuSaku

Warning: OOC, AU, typo bertebaran, gaje, abal, dan hanya orang beriman yang mengerti *plak*

 **Don't like, don't read!** Eh boleh deng. Asal di-review aja :p

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Apa salah dan dosaku sayang~_

 _Cinta suciku kau buang-buang~_

 _Lihat jurus yang kan ku berikan~_

 _Jarang goyang~ jaran goyang~_

Ringtone hape seseorang berbunyi. Seorang gadis cantik berambut pink meraba-raba kantong seragam sekolahnya dan buru-buru mengangkat telfon. Dan gadis cantik itu aku. Eit, jangan protes. Santai pemirsa. Eeh, itu gagang sapu di tangan turunin dulu.

" _Ekhem… moshi-moshi."_

"Jangan sok ngomong jepang gitu ah."

" _Emang ceritanya kita ini orang jepang, baka."_

"Oh iya, lupa. Btw, Sasori-nii dimana? Aku udah lama nungguin nih. Kakiku pegel tau. Aku pengen cepet-cepet pulang ke rumah."

" _Gomen, Sakura. Niichan lagi boker di WC umum deket abang-abang tukang cilok. Kayaknya masih lama selesainya. Keras banget soalnya. Nngggggghhhh~!"_

"Terus aku pulangnya gimana?"

" _Pulang sendiri kan bisa. Naik angkot kek, gojek kek, terserah deh. Atau mau dipesenin Gopek? Niichan tutup ya. Gak konsen nih ngedennya. Ja-ngggghhhh…"_

 _PIP_

Sumpeh, kakaknya siapa sih tuh, jorok amat. Iya, iya, aku tau dia kakakku. Oke deh, aku buka lawangan jadi istrinya adeknya Sasori. Mau? Silahkan telfon ke nomor yang tak pernah ada di bawah ini. Terima kasih *dilempar sandal sama Sasori*

Lama menunggu, tapi gak selama menunggu doi peka, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menoleh. Terlihat abang-abang bermasker yang keliatannya masih muda banget yang pake helm beserta jaket dengan lambang suatu ojek online bernama **Gopek**. Dia membuka masker hitamnya perlahan. Jantung gue mendadak berhenti berdetak.

ABANGNYA GANTENG BANGET WOY!

Kulitnya putih bersih, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, tatapan matanya seksi, badannya atletis (sepertinya di balik jaketnya tersembunyi roti sobek yang enak-ekhem), tinggi pula. Masih muda lagi! Pokoknya ganteng maksimal!

"Eneng namanya Sakura?"

Aku masih terbengong-bengong gara-gara kegantengannya.

"Neng?" si abang Gopek melambaikan tangan di depan wajahku untuk menyadarkanku.

Seketika aku langsung tersadar, "Eh, i-iya. S-saya Sakura. Gopek atas nama Sasori ya?" tebakku.

"Iya, ayo naik, Neng." Si abang ngulurin helm berstiker hello kitty padaku. Aku langsung memakai helmnya dan naik ke motornya si abang.

"Pegangan ya, Neng." Kata si abang sebelum memakai maskernya kembali. Aku mengangguk-ngangguk meng-iyakan padahal gak mudeng si abang ngomong apaan. Coba, siapa yang gak gugup di bonceng sama cowok ganteng?!

Motor si abang pun berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Ngomong-ngomong, namanya si abang siapa ya? Aduh, tadi lupa nanyain lagi. Siapa tau sekalian dapet ID Linenya juga. Apa namanya Sukirman? Supriman? Sukijan?

 _Endus endus._

Kok aku kayak nyium wangi… parfum? Sumpeh si abang pake parfum? Gila, wangi banget! Aduh… si abang bikin orang klepek-klepek aja.

Tiba-tiba motor si abang berhenti. Oh, ternyata lampu merah.

"Neng, jangan ngendus-ngendus baju saya. Nanti di kira mesum lho."

Ngek.

Aduh, ketahuan. Malu, woy, malu!

"M-maaf, gak sengaja." Aku memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Jaga-jaga aja takut si abang bisa ngeliat muka memerahku lewat kaca spion motornya. Kan double malu jadinya.

Lampu hijau pun kembali menyala. Motor si abang jalan lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya kami sampai di rumahku. Si abang mematikan motornya. Aku langsung turun meski agak gak rela boncengannya udahan.

"Berapa, Bang?" tanyaku sambil melepas helm.

Si abang melepas maskernya perlahan dan bilang, "Khusus buat Eneng mah gratis."

"E-eh? Serius nih? Makasih ya, Bang." Aku mengembalikan helmnya dan buru-buru berbalik hendak masuk ke rumah. Takut-takut si abang berubah pikiran dan nagihin uangnya. Kan sayang duitnya *plak*

"Sakura,"

Deg.

Haduh, si abang pake manggil segala. Jangan-jangan si abang beneran berubah pikiran lagi. Plis, jangan dong….

Aku pun membalikkan badan takut-takut, "E-eh, i…ya? Ada apa?"

Si abang melepas helmnya dan mengibaskan rambutnya yang lepek dengan dramatis. Bulir-bulir keringat yang bertebaran di udara terbias cahaya matahari yang memberikan efek berkilauan. Background di belakangnya berubah menjadi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Seketika aku langsung membeku. Ini orang apa pangeran nyasar? Ganteng kok overdosis?

T-tapi, tunggu dulu. Bukannya dia ketos yang paling populer sesekolahan itu? Uchiha Sasuke? Dia jadi tukang Gopek?! Ini bukan genjutsunya Itachi kan?!

"Sakura…"

"I-i… iya…?"

"Kamu cantik… tapi aku belum sempat beli cincin untuk melamarmu. Gak tau kalau besok. Tunggu aja."

Tik

Tik

Tik

 _BRUK!_

"Eh! Jangan pingsan, Sak!"

.

.

.

OWARI

* * *

Wakakakak… saya ngakak pas lagi ngetik fanfic ini padahal garing banget fanficnya. Ini terinspirasi pas pelajaran komputer di sekolah. Kan di suruh buat komik sederhana sekreatif mungkin perkelompok, yang nilainya paling jelek dapet hukuman. Entah kesambet apaan, saya ngusulin buat komik yang nge-parody in Dilan, judulnya "Dilan Syariah." Pada setuju tuh padahal belum pernah ada yang nonton Dilan. Di bagian akhir komik, si Dilan KW ngomong, "Jangan pacaran, berat. Kamu gak akan kuat menahan panasnya api neraka. Biar mereka aja."

Pas dikumpulin, guru saya ketawa pas baca bagian akhirnya. Dan nilai komik kelompok saya yang paling tinggi di kelas padahal gambar orangnya dalam bentuk chibi dan panelnya kegedean. Jangan-jangan guru saya fans beratnya Dilan XD

Ya sudah, saya mohon reviewnya ya. Yang mau ngasih kritik + saran silahkan. Inget loh, kritik dan saran itu satu paket. Jadi kalo mengkritik mohon sertakan sarannya juga. Yang sider saya do'akan semoga cepet bertobat dan kembali ke jalan yang benar (?)

RnR please…

* * *

.

.

OMAKE

.

.

"Elo yakin, Sas?"

"Hn. Nanti elo gue beliin cilok deh."

"Wah, gue ma-ekhem, gue serius."

"Percayakan saja adikmu padaku, Sasori."

"Lah terus itu jaket, motor, sama helm Gopek darimana? Elo gak mungkin kerja beneran di Gopek kan?" Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Gue minjem dari dia." Sasuke melirik seseorang berambut kuning yang duduk di bawah pohon dengan kondisi mengenaskan. Tubuhnya terikat, mulutnya pun di tutup lakban.

"Mmmgkh…mmmkh…mmmnh! (Lepasin gue, kampret!)" teriak orang itu tertahan.

Sasori seketika sweatdrop,

"Itu mah namanya pemerasan."


End file.
